A Counterfeit Sister
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: What happens when Kirino after Kirino runs away from Kyousuke after being told that she isn't the real Kousaka Kirino.


Yo all. This fic is my entry into TFF's "Iron Fic" challenges. Basically Iron Fic is a challenge in which writers are given four hours to write a fanfic based on one prompt. This is my entry. I will say now that this is NOT my best work and could probably do a lot better, but when you're given four hours...

Anyway, I do not own the OreImo series and this fic is nothing more than just my fun ideas.

* * *

"_You...what..did you just...say?" Kyousuke asked, anger boiling up in him._

_"You didn't hear it? I said 'Those kinds of people can't be friends of mine.'" Kirino replied looking a tad cross at the question._

_Seriously, there was NO WAY that those 2 otaku's could be her friends in any fashion. They were just so disgusting._

_"What are you saying!" Kyousuke roared._

_He couldn't believe the girl in front of him was blowing off the people both her and he had labeled as precious friends so easily_

_"Don't make me repeat myself. Or are you so dim that you don't understand Japanese." The blonde haired girl said folding her arms over her chest glaring at the problem before her._

_"I'm not talking about myself! How could you say such things to Kuroneko and Saori whom are so worried about you!"_

_"I-it's my own freedom to whatever I say..." Kirino stuttered surprised at the emotion her brother was throwing at her. "How many times must I tell you? I can't stand those kinds of people being my friends."_

_"If you're being like this, They'll be very troubled!" Kyousuke shot back. Not only would they be upset and sad about, but...he would be too._

_Not that he would ever tell her something like that._

_Kirino gasped at his words. Would...would they really be that troubled about it? Kyousuke seeing her surprise continued on._

_"They have a year of memories with you in their hearts! Do you think it's okay to ignore that one year for just yourself?" Kyousuke asked. He didn't like seeing his sister like this. Not being obsessed about her little sister games or trashing Otaku like this...was just...infuriating._

_"That..." Kirino began trying to figure out what to say next. "...It doesn't really matter to them anyway, right? All right, discussion's over~."_

_Kyousuke just stared at her horrified at her choice of words. There...was no way that this was Kirino. His little sister the Little Sister otaku and a giant Meruru fan. Kousaka Kirino wouldn't just throw away something so dear and precious to her heart like this...not now...not ever._

_"You...are not Kirino."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You didn't hear me? I said I'm not acknowledging you as Kirino." Kyousuke explained calmly. He truly believed that the girl in front of him, no matter how close, sounded, or acted like Kirino was truly the Kirino he knew._

_"I-I'm not myself...? But I am myself." Kirino retorted, a strange look on her face. "Why must I be told off this far?"_

_"Shut up! If this is the case, I'm not going to give in!" Kyousuke shouted clenching his fist in determination._

_Pointing at his sister, he made a simple declaration. "I will absolutely make you remember your true self."_

_"A-are you stupid?" Kirino was stunned. Could he really be this stupid? She IS Kousaka Kirino. She was...wasn't she? "What do you mean the real me...I am myself...how many times must I say it until you get it..."_

_"Then, aren't you trying to forget the memories that are part of the real you?"_

_"W-what nonsense are you trying to say?" Kirino yelled. He had to be lying. She wasn't an Otaku. She never was and never will be. "Like I've said, regarding memories about being an Otaku, I don't need..."_

_"So you want to give it up just like that?" Kyousuke interrupted. seeing Kirino grumble at being interrupted, he continued on. "The Kousaka Kirino that I know of isn't someone who will giving up something her heart is set on. Be it having memories or not, there's no difference._

_So that's why...if you were to give up here...you're not Kousaka Kirino!"_

_Kirino felt a cold feeling of despair at her brother's words. How...how could he say that? He didn't have parts of his memory gone like she did, if his words were true._

_"Y-you're not even trying to understand how I feel!" Kirino shouted angrily, tear threatening to spill off and down her face. Kirino bit back a sob as she pushed her brother out of the way and ran out the room as fast as she could, the door slamming shut behind her._

* * *

Kirino ran and ran as fast as she could for as long as she could and by the time she stopped to catch her breath, she didn't care WHERE she was...she just wanted to be alone.

"That idiot..." The middle school girl mumbled to herself as she sat down on the hill near the river's edge. "Why did you have to say such things? I AM Kousaka Kirino..."

Why couldn't he understand? She wanted her memories to come back, but...she was afraid that she wouldn't like what she remembered.

She also wondered a lot of things like just HOW would they go about getting her memories back? Would she be able to tell? Would she be able to go back to her old life so easily?

There were just so many questions that she couldn't answer. She wanted to think, but she just couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to him and how angry he got at her for disrespecting those two otaku's she met online. How angry he was for not being like the Kirino he knows.

Was their relationship REALLY that close? She shuddered as she tried to think of being that close to him, but...it...didn't seem as bad as she originally thought.

Just what was she going to do?

"AAAHHH!" Kirino yelled in frustration. "This is so annoying!"

"What is, Kirino-chan?" A soft voice behind her asked surprising her.

Turning around to see it was, Kirino glared at the offending person.

It was Tamura Manami. The one girl she did not want to see more than anyone besides him.

"Nothing. It's none of your business." Kirino stated harshly as she turned away from the older girl.

"Really, Kirino-chan?" Manami asked as she took a seat behind Kirino. "It certainly doesn't sound like nothing."

"Pfeh...just leave me alone." The blonde girl said not bothering to look away from the river. Why couldn't she just be alone to her own thoughts.

"How's Kyou-chan?" The bespectactled girl wondered. "He didn't look so good when I saw him last time."

"Hah...what do I care? He's annoying nuisance and could go die for all I care."

"That's no good Kirino-chan. Kyou-chan's trying really hard to help you."

"Help? He's done nothing but got me angry. He keeps telling me that these two otaku's that I know are my friends and that I have a whole bunch of anime and games in my closet."

"Kyou-chan wouldn't lie like that, Kirino-chan." Manami defended. "Kyou-chan wants to see you smile like you did before. Kyou-chan's been thinking up a lot of ways to try and get your memories back."

"R-really?" Kirino asked as she turned to look at the girl, though she quickly looked away once more. "L-like I care."

Manami smiled giggling softly. "Is it really that bad to get your memories back, Kirino-chan?"

"No, but..."

"Are you going to give up on trying then? Kyou-chan always said that Kirino-chan never gave up on anything that she wanted...no matter how hard."

Kirino sighed softly as she turned to look at the clear blue sky. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't she just snap her fingers and get her memories back like that?

Manami smiled soflty as she stood up and turned to leave. "I hope you can find your answer Kirino-chan...don't give up."

Kirino stayed quiet even as Manami left and the slowly began to set, her head full of thoughts. She knew that in her heart that everything Kyousuke said about her being an Otaku was true and that those two otakus were her friends, but...didn't she have a right to refuse and just live a normal life?

A normal life...that made her chuckle.

She knew that her brother desired a normal life, but did she REALLY want a normal life? Or did she want to have an exciting life with all sorts of unknown things around the corner and stand out?

She was already perfect in studies, athletics, and insanely popular, but...was that really enough for her?

No.

She wanted more. She wanted to have fun...not be normal. Not like him. Not like him at all.

She had to get her memories back.

"I...I gotta find it..." Kirino mumbled as she gots up from her spot. Running home as fast as she could, she knew she had to find that one item. The one item that had started this whole thing.

The Local Meruru item Kyousuke had brought home for her a while back.

She would show him. She wouldn't give up. She would show him that she WAS the real Kousaka Kirino.


End file.
